


О любопытстве и жалости

by Dauring



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Out of Character, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dauring/pseuds/Dauring
Summary: Любопытство, конечно, не порок. Но жизнь очень усложняет. А жалеть стоит в первую очередь свои несчастные нервные клетки. Но когда Кроули поступал по правилам?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	О любопытстве и жалости

Кровлей всегда считал, что любопытство и желание развеять вечную скуку не доведут его до добра. До падения — довели, до отверженности даже среди таких же отверженных — тоже. Но сейчас проблемы, видимо, выходили на новый уровень. Уровень, когда предыдущие вроде как неприятности помогали избежать неприятных последствий вроде смерти или изгнания. И одновременно были причиной всех новых проблем. Все это было сложно, опасно и совсем не скучно, так что в общем-то можно было сказать «за что боролись, на то и напоролись» и пафосно сдохнуть. Но Кровлей умирать не хотел.

А ведь все так весело начиналось!

После Падения наконец-то появилась возможность не только наблюдать за людьми, но и проводить всяческие эксперименты (особенно удачным Кровлей считал трюк с яблоком — результат тогда превзошел все его самые смелые ожидания, что принесло ему некую славу среди демонов, а Люцифер решил, что Кровлей достаточно извращен, чтобы удачно пакостить без всяческих ценных указаний). В то время как остальные демоны тщетно гонялись за ангелами, рискнувшими сунуться на Землю, Кровлей постепенно изучал людей (и случайно ловил всяческих ангелов, пожелавших спасти бедных людей от коварного демона). Так что Кровлей получил славу везучего и чуть ли не всесильного демона, который настолько сошел с ума, что предпочитает тратить свое время не на борьбу за власть, а на людей. Кровлей безразлично относился к тому, что о нем думают другие демоны и ангелы.

И все было бы хорошо, если бы не его жалость, почему-то не отключившаяся вместе с совестью. Ну вот не мог он одинаково хладнокровно отправить на смерть архангела и невинного ангелочка! Первого попавшегося он еще немного помучил, пытаясь восстановить свои знания (после Падения у всех демонов память о Эдеме напоминала решето). Следующий малолетний герой был допрошен уже более мирно. Да и вообще ангелята заметно оживились, увидев собрата по несчастью (а Кровлей из их разговоров узнал в несколько раз больше, чем на допросах). Но идиллия продлилась недолго. Потому что следующий попавший в ловушку ангел громко орал о бездушном убийце, которому плевать, кого ловить — безоружного или готового к бою.

Отдавать этого ангела было бы самоубийством — за тайное удержание двух ангелов (да еще и в почти тепличных условиях!) могли и изгнать. Так что пришлось спешно тащить нового пленника. Маленький домик, спрятанный в лесах, был совершенно не предназначен для подобного, но выхода особо и не было. Разве что можно было бы через недельку организовать им побег (и желательно оказаться в это время как можно дальше).

Неделя прошла весьма и весьма продуктивно. Даже почти не понадобилось пытать ангела — так, сделать пару страшных порезов и пригрозить ангелятам медленно и болезненно убить их наставника на их глазах. Проняло всех трех — старший прекрасно понял, что после его мучительной смерти его ученики скорее всего Падут. В общем, Кровлей был счастлив и доволен — информации по Эдему теперь было более чем достаточно (память даже решила расщедриться и немного дополнить рассказ подробностями, которые зачастую были настолько важны, что кардинально меняли всю картину). Так что одна из веревок, связывающих ангела, стала немного менее прочной. Самую малость — так, чтобы это выглядело реалистично. А там уж никто не мешал наставнику заметить слабое место и, приложив все свои силы, разорвать путы, освободить ангелят и свалить в закат.

Ангел был умным, так что справился с операцией спасения на ура и даже не стал терять время, ища свой меч. Все равно бы не нашел — Кровлей не собирался терять такой объект для опытов. Да и надо же хоть какую-то выгоду получить! Он все же демон… Временами. Да.

После подобного «приключения» пришлось спешно переезжать. Не то чтобы Кровлей до этого собирался сидеть на месте веками, но было обидно. Нет, все же хорошо, что он больше не ангел — любые добрые дела потом возвращаются почему-то неприятными последствиями. Несправедливо.

Зато в новом месте были новые люди, так что Кровлей с радостью отвлекся от мыслей про ангелов, сосредоточившись на новых экспериментах. Жизнь налаживалась!

А потом в ловушку вновь попался вооруженный ангел. И снова. И снова! Кровлей, если честно, после подобного стал даже как-то брезгливо относиться к ангелам — уж больно глупыми они оказались. Лезли и лезли в ловушки, словно им там медом намазано! Надеялись, что он и этих на допросы тащит? Ну идиоты же!

Нет, он, конечно, редко когда отказывался от возможности задать пару вопросов, пока в Аду собирали конвой, но Кровлей был умным демоном. Один раз наступив на грабли, он вырабатывал сразу несколько вариантов противодействия. И уж точно не повторял своих ошибок дважды!

Обычно каждая последующая его ошибка была еще более грандиозной.

Так что, увидев в ловушке вместо взрослого ангела какого-то пухленького ангелочка, Кровлей решительно развернулся и пошел обратно. Ловушка, отзываясь на вспышку его раздражения, чуть сильнее сжала пленника. Тот жалобно вскрикнул. Кровлей остановился. Пленник молчал. И вот тогда в демоне вновь заговорила жалость.

Кровлей развернулся, старательно пригладил волосы, расправил одежду… И ломанулся через лес обратно к ловушке, нисколько не заботясь о скрытности или аккуратности. И старательно наращивая скорость. Так что, вылетев на поляну с ловушкой, он не смог вовремя остановиться и попросту влетел в ловушку, выталкивая из нее чуть придушенного ангелочка.

— Ай! — вырвалось у демона почти удивленно. Путы держали неожиданно крепко. Стоит ангелу понять, что он попался в собственную ловушку… Старательно нарощенная паника накрыла с головой. Кровлей задергался в путах, не обращая внимания ни на крики очухавшегося ангелочка, ни на все сильнее сжимающиеся путы. — Больно! — плаксиво пожаловался Кровлей и, постаравшись дернуться как можно сильнее, показательно обмяк. Ангелок должен был ломануться за помощью, а он бы за это время успел освободиться и уничтожить ловушку. И срочно начать переезд!

Однако ангел следовать плану отказался. Вместо этого он мужественно решил освободить своего спасителя самостоятельно. Идиот! Тупой ангел! Наивная душа!

Стоило только ангелочку попытаться вручную хотя бы ослабить путы, как те, отреагировав на ангельскую ауру, инстинктивно сжали свою жертву еще сильнее. Что-то громко хрустнуло. Кровлей уже вполне искренне захрипел, широко распахнув глаза, пытаясь найти что-то, на чем можно будет сконцентрироваться и наконец приказать ловушке отпустить его. И плевать на ангелочка!

Вот только спасенный явно желал из честных и искренних побуждений убить своего спасителя! Испугавшись и наконец поняв, что его действия только все ухудшают, ангелок дернулся, от страха забыв разжать пальцы. Путы, отреагировав на новую попытку спасения, сжались еще сильней… Кости захрустели еще более радостно, а Кровлей, хрипло вскрикнув, обмяк, потеряв сознание от боли.

* * *

Очнувшись, Кровлей заполошно дернулся, от чего все тело прострелило болью. Он застонал, про себя отчаянно проклиная свою жалостливость, гениальность и авантюризм. И, конечно, желая всем ангелам мира всего самого хорошего и желательно подальше от него! А еще обещая себе же в ближайшее время уничтожить все ловушки. Да! Это со стороны весело смотреть, как стонут от боли всегда идеальные архангелы!

— Тише, тише. Все в порядке, ты в безопасности. Все хорошо. Не двигайся, у тебя кости сломаны почти везде… Куда же ты вообще полез, глупый. Ну вот зачем. Как ты там вообще оказался, всем же запретили соваться в зоны ловушек, — чужой голос успокаивающе бормотал, кажется, даже не особо рассчитывая на то, что его услышат и поймут. Кровлей радостно про себя оскалился и, отбросив боль на задворки сознания, сосредоточится на речи ангела (который оказался не так прост, как казался на первый взгляд!), жадно впитывая информацию. Конечно, было неприятно понимать, что ближайшее время он будет слабее самого тщедушного ангелочка, но это того стоит. Особенно если спасенный будет продолжать считать его неразумным собратом. И заодно расскажет, наконец, зачем ангелы постоянно лезут в эти ловушки! Особенно если им запретили.

В следующий раз Кровлей очнулся от того, что его осторожно и ласково гладили по голове. Он и не заметил, как заснул в прошлый раз… Но ангел довольно быстро перешел от интересной информации к каким-то сказкам. Скукотища, а не сказки, если честно. Даже люди интересней легенды слагают.

— Хорошо, что ты очнулся, — рука немного дернулась, словно ангел не был уверен, что стоит ее оставить, но голос был все также ровным и успокаивающим. — У тебя был бред. Ты не приходил в себя почти три дня. Я волновался, — голос его чуть потеплел, а рука все же продолжила поглаживать волосы демона. — Все будет хорошо. Тут демонам нас не найти. А когда ты немного оправишься, я отправлю тебя обратно. Ты храбро поступил, решив меня спасти, но, к сожалению, это все совсем невовремя… Я хотел попасться в эту ловушку. Это… неважно, — ангел замолчал, а Кровлей в это время чувствовал себя… обманутым. Как это — хотел?! Что за долбанные ангелы-мазохисты?! — Я даже так чувствую твое недоумение, — голос теперь звучал еще мягче, и в нем словно звезды вспыхивали искорки смеха. Кровлей даже ощутил желание встряхнуть головой, чтобы сбросить это наваждение. Какие еще звездочки?! Кажется, его сильно приложило головой… — Это… Никто не должен об этом знать, но, думаю, ты заслужил… Да и кто знает, вдруг опять ломанешься кого-нибудь спасать, — усмешка ангела вспыхнула перед глазами словно полумесяц в тихую беззвездную ночь. Странно. — На данный момент в условиях строжайшей секретности идет подготовка… диверсантов. Ангелов, готовых добровольно попасть в плен к демонам. Чтобы потом, пав, передавать нам важную информацию о их планах. Это опасно, но зато, если не случится непредвиденных ситуаций, уже через несколько месяцев мы сможем изгнать их из мира людей. Или хотя бы большую часть, — ангел остановился, задумавшись, а Кровлей чувствовал себя… Ну, как там себя чувствуют идиоты, которых разыгрывают вслепую. Ха! И это он ангелов глупыми считал! Наивными называл! Вот уж кто наивен, то это Кровлей… Ангел за чем-то потянулся, а потом демон услышал шелест воды и внезапно понял, как сильно ему хочется пить. Его рука дернулась, было, чтобы просто взять желаемое, но вспышка боли напомнила ему, что сейчас он в находится в полной власти незнакомого ангела. Ангела, которого, кажется, сознательно готовили к падению и лжи. Пусть даже во благо. Стало страшно.

— Ты чего? Тшш, все в порядке, тебе нечего бояться. Ну же. Все хорошо. Успокойся, ну же! — голос, поначалу еще пытавшийся быть таким же успокаивающим, под конец стал совсем уж растерянным и даже немного испуганным. Кровлей даже усмехнулся. Вот это он мастер шокировать всех вокруг!

От усмешки ранка на губе снова начала кровоточить. Кровлей попытался облизать губы, но во рту было сухо. Жажда, утихшая было от страха, вспыхнула с новой силой. Демону даже на миг показалось, что он вновь в Аду…

В губы ткнулся край стакана, и Кровлей открыл рот раньше, чем паранойя спросила у него, а вода ли там. Но там действительно оказалась вода. Даже не святая. Обычная, но удивительно чистая и прохладная. Словно из какого-то горного источника. Кровлей даже попытался зажмуриться от удовольствия. Жаль только вода быстро закончилась.

— Чуть позже я дам тебе еще, — с какой-то непонятной радостью произнес голос. Кровлей невольно насторожился, ожидая от ангела какой-нибудь милосердной гадости. — Хорошо, что ты наконец очнулся… — пауза вышла какой-то слишком уж странной, из-за чего Кровлей постарался как можно больше сосредоточиться и не пропустить приближающуюся гадость. — Я начинал беспокоиться, что ты не захочешь бороться. Что испугаешься боли настолько сильно, что откажешься жить… Ты простишь меня? Я виноват перед тобой, все произошло слишком неожиданно, и я растерялся, не сразу сообразил просто разрезать путы. Я так испугался, когда ты никак не приходил в себя, — ангел говорил и говорил, больше даже не пытаясь справиться с голосом, а Кровлей чувствовал, что снова проваливается в сон, устав от такого насыщенного на переживания монолога… Он попытался уцепиться за что-нибудь, лишь бы не скатываться вновь в беспамятство, но ангел, словно почувствовав его страх, внезапно вновь начал гладить его по голове и тихо уговаривать поспать и набраться сил, и Кровлей уступил.

В третий раз пробуждение было куда приятней. Кровлей даже рискнул попробовать открыть глаза — ангела рядом не ощущалось, что было странно и, пожалуй, даже немного страшно. Не то чтобы рядом с архангелом было безопасней… Но во всяком случае рядом с ним он точно знал, кого опасаться. А вот оставаться посреди леса в беспомощном состоянии… Нет уж.

Над головой был свод пещеры. Со всякими необходимыми атрибутами вроде свисающих глыб, готовых в любую секунду полететь вниз на беззащитного демона. Бррр.

— Все в порядке, я здесь, — успокаивающе произнес ангел, однако из-за эха было невозможно определить, откуда шел его голос. Кровлей постарался хотя бы повернуть или приподнять голову, но все его усилия вызывали лишь боль, пусть и не такую сильную, как раньше. Он зашипел, слишком раздраженный своей беспомощностью, чтобы сдерживаться. — Не переживай, на тебе все быстро заживает, — с безобидной усмешкой заявил ангел, наконец попадая в видимую часть пещеры. Невысокий, пухлощекий, с маленькой ямочкой на подбородке… Он был полной противоположностью всех архангелов, что Кровлей раньше видел. Такого ангела хотелось забрать себе и тискать как игрушку, не забывая много-много кормить. И было решительно невозможно его бояться!

Ангел осторожно присел рядом, настолько явно удерживая себя от резких движений, что Кровлей даже ухмыльнулся. Ранка на губе на этот раз решила, что уже достаточно зажила. улыбка демона стала чуть более радостной, и ангел, настороженно наблюдающий за ним, тоже позволил себе улыбнуться, протягивая кружку с водой. Кровлей изо всех сил старался не глотать сразу все, а растянуть удовольствие, но все равно все закончилось до обидного быстро.

— Мое имя Азирафаэль, — внезапно сказал ангел. Кровлей вздрогнул. Что-то в его памяти активно просилось на волю, но у него было слишком мало информации, чтобы понять, что. — А как зовут тебя? — предсказуемый вопрос оказался до смешного неожиданным, и демон вновь вздрогнул, переводя непонимающий взгляд на ангела. Тот отчего-то нахмурился. А потом как-то слишком осторожно начал: — Имя. Ты… помнишь его? Может, имена твоих знакомых? Наставников? — его лицо, до этого бывшее словно бесстрастной маской, внезапно за одну секунду стало сначала практически ошарашенным, затем виноватым и, наконец, просто взволнованным. Кровлей растерялся. Ангел наклонился к его лицу, серьезно взглянул в глаза и, словно поймав взгляд демона, почти приказал: — Назови мне свое имя.

— Кро… — начал Кровлей еще до того, как ошарашенный мозг понял вопрос, но потом приказ архангела словно налетел на какую-то стену, оставив после себя лишь непонимание и какой-то иррациональный страх. — Кро… — вновь произнес он, будто ожидая, что вот сейчас что-то (кто-то?) в его голове щелкнет, и он поймет, как ответить на этот вопрос правдиво, но не раскрывая того, что он демон.

— Ты не помнишь… — сделал какие-то свои выводы ангел, смотря как-то растерянно и почти что обиженно. Словно маленький обманутый ребенок. — Я… Прости меня, — хрипло выдохнул Азирафаэль (какое длинное и странное имя!), обессиленно опускаясь рядом и выглядя при этом настолько одиноко и потерянно, что Кровлей, невзирая на боль, практически заставил себя положить руку ему на плечо. Хотелось бы, конечно, погладить по голове, но тогда слабые пока кости могли не выдержать. Ангел вздрогнул от касания и практически мгновенно перехватил чужую ладонь, после чего аккуратно положил руку демона обратно. Зато вместе с этим он словно сбросил и все свои переживания. — Все будет хорошо, — зачем-то повторил он, явно пытаясь убедить скорее себя, чем демона. — Когда мы вернемся, твоя память обязательно восстановится. А пока могу предложить тебе называться Кроули… Так когда-то звали моего друга, — Азирафаэль вздрогнул, словно на миг старая, почти забытая боль всколыхнулась в нем и перекрыла боль сегодняшнюю. Кровлей широко распахнул глаза: это имя взорвалось у него в голове, словно сломав какую-то скрытую до этого момента стену… Вот только узнать, что было за этой стеной, было невозможно.

— Что с ним случилось? — прохрипел чей-то голос, и Кровлей не сразу понял, что это произнес он сам. Азирафаэль вздрогнул. Его взгляд забегал, словно он отчаянно пытался придумать хоть какую-нибудь ложь, найти какой-нибудь повод закончить разговор…

— Он Пал, — внезапно признался ангел и, кажется, сам испугался этих слов. Кровлей застыл, отчаянно пытаясь отбросить невозможную, невероятную, опасную догадку. — Я знаю, что… тебе может быть неприятно носить это имя, пусть и временно… Я пойму, если ты откажешься. Мы придумаем тебе другое имя… Я просто… — Азирафаэль мучительно скривился, словно бы заставляя себя быть честным и искренним, а потом почти скороговоркой произнес: — Ты напоминаешь мне его, прости.

— Кроули, — медленно произнес Кровлей, словно пробуя новое имя, примеряя его на себя и с обреченной веселостью понимая, что оно подходит ему куда больше, чем его нынешнее. — Мне нравится, — все же облек он свои мысли в слова, видя, что ангел уже готов предложить новые варианты. Кровлей попытался сказать еще что-нибудь, объяснить что-то, но с удивлением понял, что глаза его уже пару секунд как закрыты, и сил на то, чтобы открыть их, совершенно нет. Демон испуганно, но как-то очень слабо дернулся и зашипел от боли, пусть и не такой сильной как раньше. Его волосы взлохматила чья-то теплая рука, и боль отступила. На ее место пришла усталость, и Кровлей понял, что не сможет пошевелить ни пальцем, даже если от этого будет зависеть его жизнь.

— Спи спокойно, Кроули, — мягко улыбаясь, произнес Азирафаэль. — Я буду охранять твой сон, — успел услышать Кровлей, проваливаясь куда-то в теплую пустоту…

Проснувшись, Кроули рассеянно почесал себя за нос и лишь потом, ощутив, как все мышцы неприятно ноют от такой просто нагрузки, вспомнил, где он и почему.

Он осторожно приподнялся на локтях, переждал короткую вспышку боли и наконец открыл глаза.

Азирафаэль спал неподалеку, странно скрючившись, и Кроули с теплотой подумал о том, что ангел до последнего боролся со сном, лишь бы выполнить свое обещание. В груди потеплело (что за странный феномен?! Все идет совершенно неправильно!), а отголоски боли окончательно отступили, позволяя более внимательно осмотреть пещеру, попутно прикидывая, достаточно ли он оправился, чтобы сбежать. Этот ангел слишком странно на него влиял. Нужно было срочно уходить… Даже если на самом деле это всего лишь страх перед непонятными изменениями.

Буквально в шаге от демона стояла кружка, наполненная водой, и Кровлей решил попытаться добраться хотя бы до нее. Так он сможет и оценить свои силы, и, если что, оправдаться перед ангелом…

Хотя не то чтобы он собирался позволить демону даже попытаться встать — стоило приподняться лишь немного выше, как Азирафаэль вскочил, словно прямо ему в ухо заорал разъяренный Люцифер. Кровлей даже застыл от неожиданности, что позволило ангелу в одну секунду оказаться рядом и мягко, но властно заставить демона опуститься обратно на подушки.

— Тшш, все в порядке, Кроули, все хорошо, я рядом, отдыхай, все хорошо, — речитативом проговорил он, и Кровлей неосознанно кивнул. — Я сейчас принесу тебе воды. Ты же за ней вставал? Не стоит, твои кости еще слишком слабые, да и мышцы после долгого бездействия легко сорвать. Ну же, успокойся, все хорошо. Не волнуйся ни о чем, мы в безопасности, у нас достаточно времени для того, чтобы подождать, пока ты как следует не поправишься, во всяком случае на столько, на сколько можно в таких условиях, — продолжал архангел, непринужденно перемещаясь к кружке и обратно. Кроули даже не сразу осознал, что просто сидит, уставившись в кружку, и слушает голос Азирафаэля, не вслушиваясь в смысл… Он встряхнул головой, словно сбрасывая наваждение, как-то по-детски обиженно посмотрел на ангела и все же сосредоточился на воде, которая сегодня была едва ли не вкуснее, чем раньше.

— Я устал просто лежать и спать, — неожиданно даже для себя произнес Кроули, вызвав у Азирафаэля понимающую усмешку. — Хочу хотя бы сесть, — продолжил демон, к концу уже понимая, что говорит как маленький ребенок. Это заставило его покраснеть (он был уверен, что эта функция тоже была отключена при Падении!), а ангела — усмехнуться уже скорее насмешливо-снисходительно.

— Могу предложить тебе постепенно разрабатывать свои мышцы, — внезапно серьезно ответил Азирафаэль. — Это, конечно, долго и нудно, но зато поможет тебе скорее встать на ноги, — добавил он уже более тепло. А потом, не дожидаясь согласия Кроули, сел рядом и начал медленно и вдумчиво показывать, что, как и почему.

* * *

К концу недели Кроули уже достаточно бодро ходил по пещере (даже с учетом того, что он старался все же сдерживаться, понимая, что при побеге важнее всего именно элемент неожиданности). Азирафаэль явно радовался, что ни один из переломов не перешел в осложнение. Кроме крыльев, но с ними была отдельная история — из-за их положения было невозможно правильно сращивать одновременно и их, и остальные кости. Так что Кроули ожидала неприятная процедура повторного ломания крыльев. Но Азирафаэль ставил своей целью доставить раненого к профессиональным врачам. Демон не мог рассказать ему, как сильно он заблуждается.

Впрочем, помимо радости Кроули видел и непонятную печаль… Он не хотел об этом думать, но тем не менее постоянно размышлял о том, что имя Кровлей стало ему тесным и неприятным. Оно словно каждый раз загоняло его в какие-то рамки, и эти рамки ему совершенно не нравились… Имя даже влияло на его самочувствие! Он не сразу заметил, не сразу понял, но все же ему удалось выявить закономерное ухудшение его состояния сразу после мысленного отбрасывания имени Кроули. Это было до того странно и непонятно, что демон даже несколько дней подряд специально называл себя только Кровлей… Конец эксперименту пришел вместе с заново сломанной костью мизинца левой руки — вещь почти не мешающая, но весьма показательная. Словно предупреждение.

Хотя это не мешало Кроули специально звать себя Кровлей во время небольших походов по пещере — исключительно с целью не показать, насколько он действительно здоров. Хотя это иногда заставляло его сомневаться в собственном рассудке. И в реальности окружающего мира.

Однако, как и все хорошее (а дни в пещере были действительно прекрасными и интересными — Азирафаэль был просто изумительным!), его выздоровление закончилось. Приближалась самая опасная часть его плана — побег. И проблема в общем-то была в том, что Кроули не знал, в какой части леса находится пещера, у него не было запасов еды для длительного путешествия, а раны и болезненная слабость не позволят охотиться достаточно успешно. А для восстановления энергия будет необходима.

День Х настал неожиданно (как и все неприятные дни, в общем-то). Просто однажды Азирафаэль предложил Кроули вместо прогулки по пещере выйти на улицу, подышать свежим воздухом, и демон, увидевший в этом возможность побега (да и просто соскучившийся по солнцу и свежему воздуху, как бы это ни было странно), с радостью согласился…

Однако прямо напротив входа в пещеру расслабленно стоял тот самый ангел-наставник, которого тогда еще Кровлей отпустил. И лишь удача (и желание Азирафаэля защитить Кроули от мнимой опасности, поджидающей его вне пещеры) помогли демону остаться незамеченным за широкой спиной ангела. Ситуация стремительно выходила из-под контроля — если сбежавшего ангелочка могли и не сильно долго и тщательно искать, то вот уж за раненым демоном начнется самая настоящая охота. Посему Кроули, отчаянно нуждаясь в хоть какой-нибудь отсрочке, мягко обнял Азирафаэля со спины и, прижавшись всем телом (чтобы спрятать легко узнаваемое лицо), замереть, якобы не желая расставаться (что не было такой уж неправдой, если быть честным хотя бы с самим собой). Ангел-наставник понимающе улыбнулся и непринужденно отвернулся, якобы ища какую-то угрозу. Азирафаэль мягко погладил обнимающие его руки, но промолчал, видимо, тоже не желая расставаться.

— Прощай, Азирафаэль, — тихо произнес Кроули, и голос его все же едва заметно дрогнул. Ангел поднял руку и погладил его по голове. — Спасибо за имя, — продолжил демон и, собравшись с силами, оттолкнул Азирафаэля прямо на ангела-наставника, одновременно кинувшись в сторону. И, уже почти исчезнув за деревьями, все же крикнул, не в силах промолчать: — Прости!

* * *

Тогда, пробежав едва ли сто метров, он спешно превратился в самую маленькую змею, какую мог, и, спрятавшись с корнях какого-то дерева впал в долгую спячку, очнувшись спустя многие месяцы бодрым и готовым к очередному переезду.

Он боялся и дальше продолжать использовать свои ловушки, но этого и не потребовалось — за время его отсутствия ангелы вполне успешно провели свою операцию — настолько успешно, что никто даже не стал узнавать, где же это столько времени пропадал странный демон Кровлей.

Количество нелюдей на Земле резко упало, чему Кроули был только рад — теперь он мог спокойно продолжать изучать людей, на этот раз не рискуя поймать вместо них очередного бедового ангела.

Тем более что ангел вполне себе успешно нашел его сам — сел рядом в каком-то захолустном баре и немного пьяным голосом спросил, не зовут ли его случайно Кроули. Было смешно, немножко обидно (а вот нечего раздавать чужие имена всяким незнакомцам!) и в то же время волнующе. Потому как и сам демон пару раз едва сдерживал себя, видя в толпе вроде как знакомую фигуру — и каждый раз обманываясь.

Проснувшийся на утро в чужой постели Азирафаэль был умиляюще смущен (даже если он точно знал, что ничего больше пьяного лапанья они себе не позволили). А еще такого вот до смущения открытого ангела легко можно было позвать на свидание и, с легкой мигренью назвавшись Кровлей, радостно согласиться с тем, что имя совершенно неподходящее, а Кроули куда как приятней звучит. Можно было быть обычным человеком долгие полгода, пока Азирафаэлю не пришлось уезжать (демон, которого он так искал, был слишком счастлив для каких-то там пакостей).

* * *

После они встречались снова и снова, но ангел, будучи в некоторых местах ну совсем не сообразительным (или не в силах позволить себе принимать желаемое за действительное), только спустя несколько веков, получив в ответ на вопрос «Тебя зовут Кроули?» уверенное «Антоний Кроули, приятно познакомиться вновь», впервые увидит вместо странного человека еще более странного демона, из века в век называющего себя ангельским именем и явно не испытывающего при этом никаких проблем или неудобств.

Конечно, скандал был еще тот. Даже пришлось вновь завоевывать его доверие, но Кроули искренне считал себя тем еще счастливчиком — вот так вот из раза в раз находить свое счастье — это неслыханная удача. И он совершенно не собирался упускать свой шанс в третий раз, тем более что окружающий их мир наконец был максимально удобен для подобного.

* * *

*** То, что осталось за кадром ***

— Кроули… — задумчиво протянул Азирафаэль, и демон привычно подобрался, готовясь к очередной подлянке. Ну не мог ангел жить без них, просто не мог! — Я знаю одно место, — внезапно неуверенно продолжил он, заставляя Кроули напрячься еще больше — то, что ангел завел беседу издалека, было очень и очень тревожным знаком. — Давай вместе полетаем, — скороговоркой выпалил обычно сдержанный Азирафаэль, и демон на пару секунд застыл, судорожно ища подвох. Ну, не считая того момента, что за все прошедшие века он так и не рискнул вновь сломать крылья — просто сначала не мог никому доверить свою беспомощную тушку, а потом было как-то неловко признаваться Азирафаэлю в том своем странном поступке. Они вообще никогда не говорили о временах до изгнания демонов. — Я… Для ангелов совместный полет, ну… — ангел вновь замялся, и Кроули с внезапной ясностью осознал, что все его страхи признаться абсолютно беспочвенны, даже глупы.

— Я знаю, Азирафаэль, — с тихой нежностью перебил он и, глубоко вздохнув, наконец решился. — Проблема в том, что за прошедшие века я так и не решился вновь сломать свои крылья, и, ну, ты сам знаешь, что они, как бы… Я даже не могу их безболезненно разложить, — наконец закончил свою странную (и возможно чуть не запоздавшую) исповедь Кроули. Архангел смотрел на него полунепонимающе, полуиспуганно, и демон с внезапной веселостью понял, что какие-то догадки у него все же были, но вот соотнести раненого испуганного ангелочка и дерзкого самоуверенного демона он не мог.

— В таком случае, — внезапно охрипшим голосом начал Азирафаэль, — я вынужден посадить тебя под домашний арест до полного их выздоровления, — наконец закончил он, переведя на демона взгляд, в котором разгоралась странная, не появлявшаяся раньше эмоция. Но вот ангел глубоко вздохнул, и океан его глаз словно схлопнулся, а наружу показались уже привычные и знакомые смущение и неуверенность: — Ты же позволишь?

— Только тебе, — предельно искренне выдохнул Кроули.


End file.
